Cosas por Hacer
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: El mundo se iba a acabar, el Armagedón acababa de llegar, el final se avecinaba en el futuro ¿Madara no podía dormir con él? Arruga el entrecejo,algo no le cuadraba "Tengo que hacer...cosas" vacila, "Cosas con...Itachi" Celos. ¿Humor? MadaDei. Para Viko.


**Disclaimer:** Si, leches, yo soy Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC en Deidara. Nada de qué preocuparse.

**Dedicatoria:** A Viko, en Navidad. Disfruta del One-Shoot. Se hizo con el corazón (_sonrisa_)

* * *

**Cosas por Hacer**

—Quiero un beso.

El aludido alza la mirada mientras enarca una ceja color oro. ¿Le jode, _verdad_? En serio tiene que estar haciéndole un de esas bromas estúpidas y sin sentido, o solo ha de ser esa clase de peticiones que ahora le daba por decir en voz alta. Observa como el enmascarado sigue en la misma posición y frunce el ceño de inmediato. Solo ignorarlo, eso en definitivamente era lo mejor.

—_Senpai_, no me parece nada justo. ¿Sabía que no tener el cariño que se necesita puede después traer trastornos emocionales?

— ¡Cállate, uhn! —exige mientras lo mira de forma fulminante. Empieza a creer que en menos de dos años tendrá un problema de estrés o algo por el estilo. Pero muy muy en el fondo «tan al fondo que ni se permite pensarlo» prefiere tener un problema psiquiátrico a no tenerlo a _él_—. Y deja de hablar así.

Madara sonríe de forma socarrona tras la máscara color naranja. Él puede ser un gran miembro de Akatsuki, pero algunas veces podía llegar a ser realmente distraído.

—Pero _senpai_, temo que eso no es posible —se encoge los hombros elevando levemente los brazos en una forma tan 'Tobi' que el rubio no puede evitar rememorar aquellos días en que apenas lo había conocido y no sabía nada del _rollo Uchiha_. Y tampoco sabía entonces que había entrando en un principio a la peligrosa organización como parte de un capricho por parte del poderoso líder. Recordar también que cuando se enteró no sabía si sentirse bochornosamente alagado o simplemente histérico de la furia con el mayor lo hizo sentirse algo avergonzado—. Estamos en medio de la guarida…

—No importa, uhn —se cruza de brazos. Vale, no había caído en cuenta, últimamente se había acostumbrado a verlo sin la máscara y siempre escuchar su voz normal. Pero no se lo dejaría averiguar a Madara—. No hay nadie fuera de sus habitaciones a esta hora, uhn —"Pues vaya respuesta de porquería", piensa algo frustrado. Quizás estar cerca del Uchiha empieza a quitarle su capacidad de mentir.

El azabache se permite explayar su sonrisa por completo. Deidara quizás no podrá comprender nunca lo mucho que le gusta verlo defenderse de forma orgullosa. Hasta podía calificarlo como el ser más sensual de la tierra cuando lo veía refutarle cruzándose de brazos o frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, _en realidad_, podía calificarlo como el ser más sensual de la tierra siempre. Pero verlo enfadado era como la cereza en la punta del delicioso helado que era Deidara.

El silencio reina por unos momentos entre los dos. Madara no deja de mirarlo con aquella sonrisa atrás la máscara mientras Deidara decide ignorarlo de forma olímpica.

—Bien, ¿Qué hay con mi beso _senpai_?

— ¡Tú no tendrás ningún beso, uhn!

No es difícil ver quién es el primero en perder la silenciosa batalla.

Madara ríe entre dientes en tono normal y en su interior el rubio se siente algo mejor de oír su voz verdadera. Otra cosa que jamás debe admitir y en la cual no debe pensar tan seguido.

El reloj cerca a ellos marca las doce en punto. El de ojos azules decide incorporarse del sillón estirándose.

—Es hora de dormir, uhn.

—No sin mi beso —protesta en tono divertido.

Rueda los ojos perdiendo la paciencia. Quizás si lo golpea en la cabeza con algo duro pueda arrastrarlo hasta la habitación del fondo sin ningún tipo de insinuación en el camino, pero saber que realmente jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo no ayuda.

—Vámonos, se hace tarde uhn —lo apresura a la vez que se da la vuelta y camina en dirección al corredor que da hacia las habitaciones. El sonido familiar que hace la capa de nubes al moverse hace eco en la cueva, Deidara para al sentir que el ruido solo proviene de sus piernas rozando con la tela y no hay pasos siguiendo los suyos.

Se gira y lo mira con gesto impaciente. Lo vio vacilar, entonces elevó una ceja escrutándolo.

—No puedo.

La respuesta llega a la velocidad rápida y normal con la cual el sonido viaja hasta llegar a su oído. El problema real radica en que no termina de procesar y entender aquella banal y simple respuesta de dos palabras que indican una negativa. No, claro que no. Él no le está diciendo que no ¿Verdad? Simplemente esta teniendo un problema de escucha.

Se lleva ambas manos a la altura de la cintura, mirándolo con cara de "Mueve el culo que no tengo todo el día" pero para su sorpresa el mayor no se mueve ni un centímetro del lugar donde se ha incorporado.

El mundo se iba a acabar, el Armagedón empezaba a llegar, el final se avecinaba en el futuro... ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Madara no podía dormir con él?

Arruga el entrecejo enseguida, algo no cuadraba.

— ¿Por qué no, uhn? —se sorprende al oír su tono de voz ciertamente enfadado por la noticia de que Madara no podía estar con él. Carraspea lo más bajo que puede intentando cambiar un poco la resolución de su voz pero sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro.

—Estoy ocupado.

_¿Ocupado?_

¿¡Ocupado?!

¿¡Quien coño está ocupado a las 12 de la noche en una cueva donde todos menos ellos duermen?!

— ¿Con qué, uhn? —se siente por un momento como esos matrimonios donde la mujer es una controladora de vidas que apenas deja respirar a su marido. Ignora ese pensamiento enseguida, no por el hecho de saber quien resultaría siendo la mujer histérica en aquel momento, si no porque siempre tras esos episodios esta una simple razón para el enojo: Celos.

Y no, demonios, él no está celoso. Solo quiere saber una simple razón a la negativa. Eso es todo.

—Tengo que hacer…cosas.

Vacila. Madara Uchiha esta vacilando.

Algo está mal.

Se pasa una mano por la cabellera rubia, esperando parecer tranquilo y relajado. Intentando fingir que en verdad no le importa y solo pregunta por pura curiosidad. Por la simple razón de que ahora le dio por ser un cotilla. Nada más que eso, por supuesto. Porque no le importa, claro que no.

— ¿Qué cosas, uhn? —Bingo, ni un tono de interés en la voz. Si hubiera un premio a la buena actuación seguro que la ganaría. No no, eso no. Porque no está actuando…en verdad no le interesa.

—Cosas con…Itachi.

_1:30 am._

"_Aquí yace Itachi Uchiha. En realidad, nunca tuvo una buena vida. Pero morir era lo que merecía_."

— ¡Basta, uhn!

Sacude la cabeza y se deja caer con fuerza contra la cama de nuevo. No había razón para estar pensando en la inscripción que tendría el epitafio del menor de los Uchihas, claro que no. Porque solo había una razón por la cual tendría ganas de matarlo y no lo estaba sintiendo. No quería matar a nadie, a absolutamente nadie. Todo está perfecto, iba a quedarse en su cama mirando al techo hasta que simplemente se durmiera.

…

_¿Por qué Madara tenía que hacer sus supuestas "cosas" con Itachi a tales horas de la noche?_

Se lleva una mano frustrada al rostro intentando ignorar las preguntas esporádicas que flotaban por su cabeza. No había nada que pensar. Debía dormir y ya, era todo lo que necesitaba. El sueño lo estaba haciendo actuar ridículo.

_¿Acaso lo había recordado de pronto o ya lo tenía planeado?_

Chasquea la lengua y se pone la almohada sobre el rostro. No-hay-nada-que-pensar. Solo dormir y descansar. Porque no le importa que está haciendo Madara a unos cuartos de distancia, porque él puede que hacer lo que le dé la gana y no le importa.

_¿Y si lo había planeado Itachi?_

Piensa en aquello por un momento, mientras esa pequeño interruptor con la marca _molestia_ hacia "click" en su interior y se encendía. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Itachi al planear encuentros con Madara? ¿No tenía que estar jodiendo al idiota de su hermano menor, soportando al pesado de Kisame o algo por él estilo?

Suspira y se pasa el reverso de la mano por los ojos.

—Basta Deidara, uhn —se dice a sí mismo en tono que clasifica como tranquilo—. Estas siendo un idiota, uhn, solo duerme.

_¿Y si lo había planeado entonces eso quería decir que Madara había aceptado la invitación?_

— ¡No, uhn!

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Madara no saldría con el idiota de Itachi! Podía ser que el mayor fuera un bastardo, ¡pero tenía mejor gustos como para fijarse en el imbécil de…!

Se mira en el reflejo del espejo que hay justo frente a su cama.

Imposible.

Simplemente no puede estarse viendo de la forma que el reflejo le está mostrando. No puede estarse viendo en tal nivel de desesperación que ve…porque se supone que no le importa.

Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama y elimina el "supone" del anterior pensamiento.

La sensación de que hay una falsa tranquilidad y muy en el fondo una olla de presión se cose en su interior lo invade. Cierra los ojos intentando de forma banal concentrarse única y exclusivamente en dormir. Porque no necesita nada más que eso, dormir y nada más. Porque no debe matar a nadie ni tampoco sentir esa sensación que jamás ha sentido y jamás en la vida sentirá. Es más, ni siquiera tiene planeado pensar en la palabra que lo describe.

Porque él no lo está sintiendo.

El frió de la noche se cala por entre las blancas sabanas y una maldición escapa de sus labios. Ahora hará frió toda la noche y seguramente tendrá gripe en dos días, contagiará a toda la organización y todos terminarán con pulmonía. En Konoha se enterarán que están débiles y llegaran a matarlos a todos.

¡Eso es, los van a matar a todos…

…y solo es culpa de Madara!

Si, acaba de descubrirlo. Todo es culpa de Madara.

Porque debería estar allí evitando que tuviera frío y no haciendo quien sabe que cosas con Itachi.

—Maldita sea, uhn —gruñe en su interior mirando al techo. Al parecer, aquella noche, dormir y pensar de forma coherente no será una opción.

_2:00 am._

Mira al techo contando los puntos negros que hay sobre este. Se imagina que son los huecos que quedaran en el cuerpo de Itachi tras que lo haga tragarr un kilo de arcilla y sonríe.

Al minuto esta maldiciendo y escondiendo el rostro entre la suave almohada.

_2:15 am._

Busca entre los fármacos de la cocina alguna píldora para el sueño «porque desgraciadamente no conoce ningún Jutsu que lo produzca» mientras ignora el tic nervioso de tu ojo derecho.

Una mala noche, todos la tienen de vez en cuando. No puede dormir, ¿y que con eso? Solo es por…la comida. Eso, ha comido a mala hora y ahora solo no puede dormir, es todo.

_2:30 am._

Vale, empieza a admitirlo, que esté asesinando las ovejas que contaba tras que estas tomaran una forma varonil Uchiha conocida quizás no era _tan_ normal.

¡Pero solo era por el hecho de no poder dormir!

En verdad, ¡No es nada!

_2:38 am._

Cierra los ojos, tranquilo. La paz lo invade por completo deslizándose por el interior de su cuerpo. Los músculos se relajan por completo y los parpados pesados se cierran. Suspira complacido por la parsimonia que lo rodea. Sonríe, regodeándose ante esto.

Lo sabía. No había de que preocuparse, solo era un momento de _no-sueño_ que había terminado. Madara podría estar haciendo lo que fuera, no le importaba, es más ¿Quién era Madara…? No, el nombre no le sonaba ni un poco, en definitiva no lo conocía.

Siente que el sueño va a llegando de apoco, depositando gotas de cansancio y sopor en su cuerpo. Está a punto de caer en medio de la inconsciencia y no despertar hasta pasadas mínimo unas nueve horas de tranquilo y reparador sueño.

_Aiiighhh~_

Los ojos se abren de inmediato, de par en par, por completo. Un temblor pasa por su columna vertebral al tiempo que los bellos cortos del cuello se erizan.

¡Un gemido, ha escuchado un gemido!

Viene demasiado cerca así que debe ser de la habitación más cerca. Y a dos puertas solo está el cuarto de…

_A~Ahhhihh_

Se incorpora de inmediato.

— ¡Itachi, uhn!

Tira las sabanas al suelo, envarándose enseguida. La idea del epitafio no suena nada mal, porque cuando acabe con él no podrá ni…

_Aiighh~hhh_

—Una…ventana…la ventana, uhn…—se siente el ser más estúpido del planeta mientras susurra para sus adentros—. Está abierta….

El viento mueve de nuevo la susodicha ventana y esta chirrea por cuarta vez.

_Enfermo_. Sí, esa es justo la palabra que lo rodea. Esta total y completamente enfermo si es capaz de confundir un gemido con el chirrido de una ventana.

Pasa los dedos por los laterales de la frente, sobre la sien. Las venas palpitan con fuerza llevando la sangre a considerable rapidez a causa de la furia y agitación antes sentidas. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

Todo por Madara Uchiha. Porque el condenado tiene algo especial. Todo por él y su forma pervertida de ser, sus comentarios que lo hacen creer que es un bastardo, y la forma en que lo mira cuando se acerca. Todo por la forma en que sonríe al verlo sonrojar y roza sus labios. Todo por la forma en que suena su nombre dicho por sus labios.

—Todo por estar celoso, uhn.

Un líquido caliente e inexistente nace desde el inicio de su cuello y se vierte en su cuerpo por completo, quemándolo y a la vez alterándolo. Es una sensación que lo hace sentir hirviendo, como si lo rodeara un montón de lava caliente. La cabeza la da un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación provista por dos camas «en donde usualmente solo se usa una» mientras la sensación se acumula y se hace más intensa.

Maldita sea la hora en que lo había dicho. Maldita la hora en que había salido de sus labios.

Lo entendía, _peor_, lo sentía.

Estaba completamente celoso y el reflejo del espejo lo repetía.

Cierra los ojos y la sensación de estar acostado de nuevo lo rodea. Está celoso y lo está de Itachi, por el simple hecho de estar pasando tiempo con Madara. Ya es demasiado tarde para negárselo, la razón ha llegado al cerebro y este lo ha procesado enviando las señales értinentes a cada parte del cuerpo. Lo peor, es que posiblemente no están haciendo nada.

_2: 40 am._

— _¡Ahhh~ Ma-da-ra!_

_2:40 am con 35 segundos._

Las paredes hechas en roca tiemblan y algunos restos compuestos por polvo con piedras pequeñas se desprenden de la misma. Una leve movida hace tambalear su cama. Abre los ojos mirando hacia la puerta. Piensa que quizás no haya sido nada antes que media pared se derrumbe de un solo golpe y el estallido haga que el resto de la puerta se venga abajo.

Los ojos se abren sorprendidos mientras ve una silueta que no logra identificar parada en la entrada.

Enfoca un poco mejor, sin entender ni una mierda. ¿Acaso alguien ha invadido la organización para matarlos a todos? Alista el sharingan, liso para atacar, justo antes de ver como la luz exterior alumbraba el rostro del impertinente atacante.

El rostro de Itachi se descompone.

La mirada furiosa, cansada, rodeada de ojeras, alterada «y ya no tan azul» de Deidara lo devoran como si quisiera enviarlo de una patada al mismísimo infierno. Lo ve llevarse las manos a los costados, alistando un poco mas de arcilla.

El Uchiha cierra los puños a la vez que los ojos.

No necesita demasiado coeficiente intelectual para comprender que su maestro lo ha cogido de pieza para una nueva jugada.

_2:50 am._

Un Jutsu modulador-modificador de voz y hacerle creer que realmente tenia "cosas por hacer" con Itachi era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho para engañar a Deidara.

Sonríe y silba una cancioncita alegre contando los segundos restantes.

La puerta se abre de un golpe y el rubio entra mirándolo con la furia carcomiéndole los ojos.

—Bueno _senpai_, supongo que ya reconsideraste lo del beso. A menos que estar celoso no te permita meterte conmigo en la cama…

— ¡Por última vez, TU NO TENDRÁS NINGUN BESO, UHN!

No es muy difícil notar que no ha negado la segunda afirmación. Es increíble lo que le hace una noche de desvelo a Deidara.

* * *

**Nota: **Ninguno 'Itacho' fue acecinado en la realización de este One-Shoot. Solo fue bastante apaleado y lastimado por Deidara, pero no fans del Uchiha, realmente no llegó a morir.

**Nota 2:** Esta nota la modifico hoy para primero disculparme con Viko por poder subir su regalo hasta ahora. Me siento de lo peor, perdonadme, desde el 6 de reyes he tenido miles de problemas y hasta hoy tuve un tiempito de subir la historia. Espero te haya gustado, que si no, la jodida espera ha sido para nada.

**Nota 3:** Por si alguna se lo pregunta, sí, el falso gemido fue hecho por Mada con un Jutsu modificador de voz (Patente en trámite.)

Una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo para todas, sobre todo, para Viko.

¿Sabías que fue mi primera historia del 2010?

Celebrémoslo con un review.

¿Go?


End file.
